A Summer Dream
by rome81
Summary: A lovely summerday in the not so distant future. Chryed.
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote this story a while ago. It has been previously published on LJ. Just a story of a lovely summerday, starring Chryed. It is set in the not to distant future. **

**I hope you'll enjoy this story. Would you like me to upload more of my stories? Then please leave me a review!**

**~c~s~**

Hmmm… Just had a lovely dream about Sy. Must go and tell him all about it.

I yawn, stretch and sit up in our bed. Where is he? It's 8 o clock Sunday morning for god's sake! He should be here, next to me, enjoying a lie-in. I look around for him sulkily.

It is a beautiful day though. Perhaps he is catching some early morning sunrays in our perfect little garden. I love our garden. It is the reason why I chose this place. In spring and summer it is full of flowers, we get plenty of sun to work on our tans and it's nice and private too. More cheerful now, I get out of bed, pull on my jeans and saunter down the stairs.

There he is. He is basking in the early morning sunlight, his golden skin aglow. He is wearing the white Speedos I bought him. That makes me smile.

'Hey you'

He opens his eyes, squints beneath his always slightly to long hair and a radiant smile forms on those beautiful lips.

'Morning sleepyhead! Come join me please, it's lovely out here!'

He is lying stretched out on our huge outdoor lounge set. Instead of choosing one of the big chairs, I sit on one end of the sofa, putting his feet on my lap. He fluffs up the pillow he is resting his head on, and snuggles in a comfortable position. I close my eyes and just enjoy the sunshine and the weight of his feet on my lap for a while.

A couple of months ago, I really wouldn't have believed you if you had told me we would ever be sitting here like this. All I can say is, when Syed finally makes up his mind about something, he wastes no time in going after it. I still sometimes have to pinch myself to believe this is real.

'So I wanted to tell you about this dream I had'

'You did? Tell me?' he smiles up at me.

'We were on the beach. It was a spur of the moment kind of thing, so we didn't have any swimsuits or towels with us'

'Excuse me', Syed interrupts, 'this dream of yours doesn't contain any skinny-dipping now does it?'

He tries to look stern when he says that. It's adorable.

'You have a dirty mind Syed', I say, while making disapproving noises and trying to look innocent. 'Now please be quiet so I can finish telling you about my dream'.

'Me a dirty mind', I hear him mumble and then I think I hear him snort. I decide to ignore this.

'Anyway, we were on the beach like, and we were walking along the shoreline hand in hand'. I grab his hand while I say this. He keeps his eyes closed and pretends not to notice.

'Then we come across this new beach club that we haven't seen before. I suggest we go in, and you nod, so we do. We have a drink, looking out over the sea, watching people go by and suddenly you get all jealous. It seems the bartender fancies me or something and he keeps sending free drinks over. So you drag me out of there and we sit down in the sand for a while'.

'Jealous? Me? I don't DO jealous thank you very much!' he can't help himself but reply. And he means it too. I smile to myself and decide to let it go. I love it when he get's jealous. I even flirted with this guy once, just to get a reaction from him. Works every time. I continue.

'I lie down in the sand on my stomach, my head resting on my arms. Suddenly I can feel your hands slipping underneath my vest and touching the sensitive skin on my back.

'What are you doing?' I ask while almost purring with pleasure.

'Nothing', you answer innocently.

I turn around so I am lying on my back. With one little pull you tumble on top of me. All of a sudden the beach is deserted, and it's just you and me. I try to kiss you but you pull away grinning. You stuff your hands in my jeans pockets and search for my crotch. All the while you have this wicked smile on your face. I wriggle around a bit, searching for the touch of your hands'.

Syed is looking at me with those huge dark eyes of his, staring at me. I know that he is right there with me. I chance a quick glance and notice his Speedos have become a bit on the tight side.

'Then what', he demands.

'You know what, stop hogging the sofa', I say and in one swift move, I've nestled myself behind him, put my arm around his waist and pull him in to me. I move my knees behind his, so I can feel the whole of his body pressed against me. I moan blissfully and nuzzle the hair in his neck. I feel a shiver run down his spine and in response he pushes his ass up against me.

'So are you going to tell me what happened next in that dream of yours?' He twists his neck so he can look at me.

'Well you know you can't keep your hands off me, so what do you think happened?' I say with a cheeky grin.

'Poor you', he mocks me, 'you don't get a minute of peace now that I've gotten my hands on you, do you? O well, I know you need rest at your age'. And with that he moves to get off the couch.

'Don't you dare!'

I grip my arms tighter around his waist to keep him just where he is. He laughs and settles back in my arms.


	2. Chapter 2

I kiss the golden skin on his right shoulder. He shudders. I bite him softly. He gasps and turns around slowly in my arms. Before I know it our lips touch and we share this sweet, wet kiss. He pushes one of his legs in between mine, grabs my head with both hands and deepens our kiss. I hear this deep, vibrating moan, and it takes me a while to realise it is coming from me. I love him so much, it scares me sometimes.

I roll him over on his back and lie on top of him. I rest most of my weight on my arms, so I don't suffocate him. Immediately he wraps his arms and legs around me and pulls me closer.

This kiss seems to last forever. His hands roam around my back, and then I feel one of his hands disappear beneath my waistband. My jeans are to tight though, so his other hand sneaks between our bodies to open the button and zipper. He then uses both hands to push my jeans down. I can feel a soft breeze on my now naked ass. He cups my buttocks with both hands and pushes his still Speedo clad crotch up against mine.

I have to breathe. The smell of him, the feel of him, is intoxicating. I break free from our kiss, panting. My heart is racing, my breath is coming in gasps and my cock is throbbing. Syed isn't much better. I can hear his heavy breathing and his heart is keeping pace with mine. I look down at our crotches, still pressed together, and see that the tip of his erection has broken free from his Speedos.

I pull away from him so I can jank it down, all the way down his legs and feet, then I throw it carelessly away. My jeans follow a split second later. And then we're entwined again, enjoying the bliss of naked skin touching naked skin. Our erections throb together as I rub up against him. He lets out a little sigh and his eyes go misty. My hand wanders down his chest, playing with his nipples and the hair on his chest. I trace the hairline down to his bellybutton. I lower my head so I can kiss his chest, his nipples, his bellybutton. Meanwhile, my hand has gone further down, found his cock, and now embraces it possessively. Syed nearly chokes as I give it a little tug.

'Christian!' he gasps.

'Yes?' I inquire politely, not letting go.

'You're killing me here'. He pushes his hips up, arching his back.

His hair is al tousled up and his cheeks are rosy. God, I could just look at him all day long.

'You're so beautiful my darling Sy', I whisper softly.

He smiles down at me.

'Make love to me Christian', he whispers back.

I move up to kiss his lips lightly, only to move down again to replace my possessive hand with my hungry mouth. I take him in as deep as I can and revel in the taste of him. Then I let his cock slip out of my mouth and just flick my tongue at the tip. He is shivering with pleasure beneath me. I use my tongue to trace his erection from the base to the tip and back again. Then I take him back in, all the way, while my hand is massaging his balls.

I love the way he writhers under me. I can hear his sighs, his moans.

'God yes Christian, please don't stop. Please I… O my god'.

So I don't. Stop I mean. I love making him feel this way, making him crazy, making him forget everything but his lust for me. It is turning me on so much that I can't help but move my hips rhythmically against the pillows of the couch, feeling the rough fabric against my cock. I am so close and I know he is too.

I keep stroking his cock, with my hands and with my tongue. He is being so loud now, I am sure the neighbours will hear. No words, just animal grunts, his voice so much lower then usual. I can feel his whole body stiffening and then he tries to break free from me. I use my arms, my hands, my mouth and my weight to keep him pinned in place. He stops trying to resist and let's go, coming into my mouth. I keep him there through the waves of his orgasm, as I revel in his desire for me. When it's over I let go. I swallow, and I look at him.

He is lying there, panting, completely out of it. But when his breathing returns to normal, he takes one look at me, and knows exactly what's going on. I wanted this moment to be all about him, but before I know it, he has grabbed hold of my cock and is stroking me to a climax fast. I move in to kiss him violently and can't help bucking my hips repeatedly. He is kissing me back with such passion that before long I am crying a muffled scream into his mouth as I come in his hand.

Syed wriggles himself free of me and sits up.

'I think it's about time for my shower', he says, without looking at me.

I feel so cold now that he is out of my arms. Why couldn't he have lain here with me for a little while, I ask myself confusedly. A minute ago, I felt so happy, and now, just … empty.

Syed gets up, turns around and looks at me.

'Are you coming then? Only I will need someone to wash my back for me'

The naughty glint in his eyes just melts me on the spot. Silently I offer him my hand and he pulls me up off the couch. He places a feathery kiss on my lips, turns around and leads me into the house, letting me look at his naked perfection while we walk.

**~c~s~**

**Would you like me to upload more of my stories? Then please leave me a review!**


End file.
